


sunlight

by CurryJolokia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Armorsex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherhood-compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight

To Al, every morning came slowly, every moment of sunrise worth noting if he cared to look. And he always did; as night passed away and the sky brightened, the world woke -- or at least, the parts of the world that he wanted to be a part of -- and he was no longer alone in the dark.   
  
On the pallet beside him, Ed stirred and stretched in his sleep, half-waking, the tail end of a dream flickering across his face as sunbeams spilled across it. He opened his eyes slowly, and left them open even despite the direct sunlight; his gold irises, already bright without aid, seemed to glow.   
  
Al watched his brother gradually wake, keeping still so as not to hasten the process. It was a rare morning when Ed would allow himself the indulgence of a gentle awakening, rather than immediately hopping out of bed to shake himself awake and begin the day's battles. It showed a gentleness in his face and his bearing which Ed usually fought hard to keep hidden, a gentleness he wasn't even comfortable showing to Winry or Pinako-obaasan. Only Al got to see this unfiltered side of Ed, and only on the rarest of mornings.   
  
Ed rolled onto his side, facing Al, and raised one eyebrow in greeting, yawning widely. "Morning," he mumbled, working the fingers of his free left hand through his hair to detangle it - or at least, push the tangles further from his face. "Good sunrise?"   
  
"Mmm," Al confirmed, the leather of his hands creaking a little as he made a fist and released it, stretching in his own way. "Did you sleep well, Niisan?"   
  
"Yeah. I think I only had one nightmare, too," Ed smiled, rolling his shoulder out from under him. His automail clanked as both shoulders hit the pallet again. "And I had a good dream about you," he added, shooting a glance to the side with a playful grin attached. "You wanna hear?"   
  
Al stammered, audibly blushing a bit. "W-was it a, um. One of--"   
  
"Mmm-hmm," Ed hummed, folding his hands behind his head in satisfaction. The sunlight that streamed through the uneven roof above them spangled off of his automail and gathered in the smooth hollow of his collarbones. "It was about both of us, and we were eighteen, and you had your body back. And I think it was one of our birthdays…I'm not sure. I remember how it felt, though." This last was nearly a purr.   
  
Al tried not to sound too interested. "How it, um, felt? Did we, um. Did we--?"   
  
Ed chuckled. "Yeah. I remember how it kind of tickled to feel you laughing against me, because your belly tickled mine. And we were the same height, well, I was a little taller." Al snickered, muffling it quickly, and Ed glared over at him. "Hey! It was my dream. I can be as tall as I want in my dreams. And when we're eighteen, I  _will_  be taller than you!"   
  
Al smiled, the expression reflected in his rose eyelights and the timbre of his young, echoing voice. "I bet you will be, Niisan! Taller than Winry, too."   
  
"Definitely," Ed nodded, making a fist and stretching it roofward. The structure they'd sheltered in - half shack, half cottage - had been abandoned for so long that it barely mattered what it used to be, as it was now barely standing. But against the season's light rains and warm temperatures, it was shelter enough for the time being. The brothers had settled in with little trouble after sunset the night before; as such, they hadn't been able to see the flowers in the tree that arched over the building's roof, filling light yellow blossoms into the spaces between shingles and sky. Al followed Ed's gaze skyward, and for a few moments the brothers just watched the breeze shake the leaves and blossoms.   
  
"So, um, Niisan," Al said after a while, shifting where he lay on a pallet next to Ed's, "Was that your whole dream?"   
  
Ed laughed, loud and sudden, and grinned over at Al with mischief in his eyes. "Ohhh, what's this? Al wants to know more about Niisan's naughty dream? Ehhhh?"   
  
"Ah, ah, that's not - I mean --" Al stammered, rattling as he edged away from Ed's teasing leer. "I, um. Yes."   
  
Ed abruptly dropped the leer, laying back with an imperious smirk. "Oh, well then I suppose the great and awesome Niisan will have to answer his otouto's lovely entreaty!" he intoned with overblown dignity, holding the tone until Al broke down in snickers. With a grin, Ed threw his left arm across his eyes, smiling lightly into the sunshine and listened to his brother's laughter. It was a good sound, one that warmed him to his core.   
  
"We were in our real bodies," he began, voice soft, "And it was one of our birthdays. And everybody was there, and we'd had great presents and good food and apple pie and and everything went great. Winry and Pinako-obaa and Mom and Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Armstrong and Hughes-san and Elicia and Gracia-san, and even that damn fire colonel came, but he was nice that day. And even Dad was there. But they'd all gone home, and it was just the two of us left. The sheets were new and clean, and your skin was so, so good, and I kept running my hands over it. Over and over."   
  
Ed paused, drawing a deep, calm breath that seemed to flow all through him, even to his fingertips. Beside him, Al was silent, raptly listening.   
  
"I kissed you, lots, Al, lots and lots. And you kissed me too, and I taught you how to nibble my lip and my ear so it feels so good. And then…" Another smooth, deep breath, this one a little rougher than before, Ed's skin flushing lightly with the dream-memory, so fresh that the touch and scent of everything he'd seen were still fresh in his mind. "Then it was just you and me, and it felt so good, Al, so good, and I kept wanting you to push more in, more and more, until I was just going crazy with it, and we started moving so fast, and so much. I thought I would die from how good it felt."   
  
"You would want…me to, um, to do that? Like that?" Al sounded unsure, or maybe a little intimidated, and Ed rolled his head sideways to grin reassuringly at his brother.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Yeah, all the time. I mean, I want to do that to you, too, I really do, I just can't wait till I can. But…I dunno, Al," Ed said, and his grin was a little sheepish and a little lecherous, all rolled into one. "Maybe it's so long with you like this, knowing how good it feels to have you inside me. I just love that feeling. So I won't give it up! You're just going to have to keep doing that to me, even after we get our bodies back."   
  
Al absorbed that one for a minute before responding; when he did, his blush - and his determination - were equally audible in his voice. "Okay! Don't get mad at me when I won't  _ever_  stop doing that to you, Niisan, cause you asked me to, just now. And I'm gonna!"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Ed sat up, propping his automail arm behind him to lean against, and fixed Al with a challenging grin. Al sat up as well, looking down at his brother with admiration. The morning sunlight, now fully strong and risen, lit his bare chest warmly, giving his skin a luminescence that Al couldn't look away from.   
  
"Can…can I do that now? I want to," Al asked, quietly. Ed's expression turned warm and indulgent, even as he scooted out from under the scant blanket and began unbuckling his pants.   
  
"Al, you could just jump me and I wouldn't complain," Ed laughed, rising to his knees and pushing his pants down.    
  
"N-niisan, I wouldn't ever -- I mean -- I, um. I couldn't do  _that_ !"   
  
Ed laughed again, standing to strip his pants off, kicking his boots off with little care. "I wouldn't complain if you did," he shrugged. "Though literally jumping, maybe not, you'd squish me."   
  
Under his snug black briefs, his cock curved roundly from groin down between his thighs, gradually rising underneath the cloth as Ed's thoughts - and his brother's appreciative observation - fueled his arousal. Ed carefully slipped his briefs down and off, baring his whole body to the morning air and his brother's gaze, and drew in one shuddering, excited breath. "Al," he murmured.   
  
"Niisan," Al sighed. Ed responded to the indirect summons, stepping across Al's pallet to straddle his left leg, then crouched down to his knees. Folding his arms around Al's neck, wrists crossed behind his head, Ed studied his brother's face and expression with an attentiveness that somehow managed to be intense and fond at the same time. Between them, the head of Ed's cock bobbed up to press against the metal of Al's stomach, warmed by the sun. Startled, Ed jerked back, then pressed forward as soon as he realized Al's armor wasn't hot enough to burn him.   
  
"Ohhh, Al, that feels  _amazing_ ," he sighed, rocking his hips forward in little thrusts. From cool metal to warm and back again, the tip of his cock slid along Al's smooth steel plate, leaving a glossy, sticky trail in its wake. "God, it's so warm."   
  
"Maybe…we should try it when we're crossing the Eastern desert sometime," Al suggested, his voice hitching as Ed's expression transformed from pleasured to blissful.   
  
"Too much…sand," Ed said, frowning slightly. "It'd get…everywhere. Oh, Al, that's good," he murmured. "Put…put your hand…"   
  
"Niisan?" Al placed his hand gently over Ed's cock, curving his leather palm over the narrow shaft which he knew would be flushed and hot to the touch, if he could have sensed its temperature.   
  
With the extra friction, Ed thrust more strongly, jaw falling slightly slack as he pumped his cock against his brother's palm. "Mmm, more, Al," he asked, fingertips tightening on the back rim of Al's neck for leverage. "Tighter."   
  
"O-okay," Al said, curling his palm a little bit tighter around his brother's dick. Ed's response, a gasp and shudder as he pushed faster into Al's palm, seemed like encouragement enough, so Al tightened his palm just a little further, and felt Ed go tense in his arms.    
  
Al's torso jangled loudly as Ed's hips suddenly smacked against it; the elder Elric bowed his head forward, forehead touching Al's nape, as he trapped his cock between their bellies and bucked hard against the metal. He spoke Al's name as a groan, voice shaking as his body trembled, ass and thighs flexing to punch his hips forward in small, rocking thrusts. His cock emptied its load across Al's armor, thick enough to stick where it fell.   
  
"Niisan," Al said after a moment, his tone so disappointed that it drew Ed's attention and concern.   
  
"Al? What's wrong, Al?" Ed pushed back from his brother head and shoulders, searching Al's face for distress or upset. All he found was a sheepishly hopeful smile.   
  
"I wanted to be in you, Niisan," Al complained, somewhat petulant. "You said I could."   
  
Ed stared for a moment, his alarm receding and being replaced by amusement. He chuckled, rubbing his hips and his soft cock against his brother's smooth, hard stomach. "Al! I didn't say I was  _done_ , did I?"   
  
" _Really_ ?"   
  
Ed laughed, startled by Al's sudden, overwhelming exuberance. He sat back, resting on Al's thigh, as his brother leaned forward with a big grin shining through the expression in his rose eyelights. Metal and flesh, Ed's hands stroked Al's chest tenderly. "Really, Al. Do you want to transmute something, or do you just want to use what you've got?"   
  
Al looked himself over, then glanced back at Ed, a little confused. "What I've got?" In response, Ed took one of Al's hands in his own and traced his palm and the length of his fingers with a fingertip of his own. "I really want you to finger me," he said, glancing up to watch Al's expression go from eager to embarrassed but still eager.   
  
"O-okay," Al said, "How do you, um. How should I…?"   
  
"I'll start it off," Ed reassured him. Scooting away from Al a little to give himself room to work, Ed reached between his thighs with his flesh hand and probed back, behind his balls toward his entrance. He rubbed the tender pad of skin between balls and hole slowly and firmly, murmuring inarticulately to himself as the friction loosened all the muscles around that point. Soon he had to support himself with his automail hand on Al's knee, lifting his hips up to improve his angle with thighs that shivered from stimulation.   
  
"I'm gonna hafta lay down in a sec," he informed his brother, even as he slid one finger back to tickle the tight ring of muscle around his entrance. It twitched a little, and he rubbed harder, easing it open with expertise born of long practice and deep eagerness. "Ohh, mmm, Al, okay, move your leg."   
  
Without too much trouble, the pair rearranged themselves to put Ed back on his pallet, flat on his back with knees bent, one hand tucked deep between his thighs. Al lay on his side beside his brother, one hand propping himself up and the other hovering impatiently over Ed's belly and thighs.   
  
"Niisan, let me…I want to…Niisan!"   
  
"Mmmm, Al, don't…don't worry, plenty left for you to do," Ed panted, snickering as much as his sex-hazed brain would let him. "Your fingers are lots bigger than they used to be. I just wanted to…make sure…oh. Ohh, mmkay. Got the oil? C'mere."   
  
"Okay," Al said, eyelights narrowing in concentration. "Move your hand, Niisan, I can't reach." Obediently, Ed did, and Al moved in as quick replacement, cupping Ed's tightening balls and cock with one big palm. Ed jerked at the touch, then shoved downward, grinding against his brother's hand.   
  
" _Al_ ," Ed panted. "C'mon. I'm gonna…come…again…before you can, if you're…slow."   
  
Alarmed at this, Al slid his hand back, index finger seeking and easily finding his brother's entrance. Already loosened and somewhat stretched, Ed's ass took Al's oil-soaked finger readily, and Ed hissed, writhing against the pallet, as Al pressed further and further in.   
  
"Al! Al, ah, not…not so fast," Ed panted, flexing his ass and thighs as his brother pushed further in. Al's expression was one of deep focus, eyelights slitted and intense.   
  
"Does it hurt, Niisan?" Halfway in, Al experimented with flexing his finger at the second knuckle, pressing against the front wall of Ed's passage.   
  
"Oh, nnn, that feels…mmm. Good. Do that again. S'just…not as slick as your spikes," Ed explained haltingly, wiggling his hips a little to press Al's finger in another half-inch. "Feels different. Good different."   
  
Al beamed, wishing that his body could show Ed how he felt. If he'd had his right body, Al thought, he would have been pressed close against his brother, with his own hard, hot cock pressed against Ed's. Al glanced at his brother's cock for a moment, distracted from his task, and remembered what it was like to feel his heart beat so fast it nearly escaped his chest. His breathing would have been harsh, rough; he could almost remember what that made the air taste like, a little coarser with every lungful, like his brother's scent was something he could taste and swallow.   
  
_Well_ . Al mentally blushed. It  _was_ , and it…it tasted like Ed. Not precisely  _good_ , and definitely not  _bad_ , just perfectly like Ed.   
  
He was jerked out of his reverie by his brother's loud, startled cry.   
  
" _AL_ !" Ed bucked off the pallet, hands clawing at whatever was closest; his head tipped back, bare throat upturned toward the sun and dotted with beads of sweat. Ed's belly, ass, and thighs snapped tight, bowing him up off the ground, and his cock spattered thick white come all across his stomach, chest, and mouth. "Al, Al,  _Al_ !"   
  
Ed's orgasm had taken them both by surprise, it seemed, and as Ed fell back to the pallet, his whole body twitching along with his spent cock, Al took in every inch of him with hungry, rapt attention to detail. The way Ed's hair and the lines of his throat were entwined, one laid over the other, and the way that his come lay in thick globs across both; the way that his belly rose and fell, heaving unsteady breaths in staccato rhythm; the fast beat of Ed's pulse, visible in his throat and pressed against Al's finger, still buried deep within his brother, the fingertip pressed unknowingly against his prostate; and the unfocused sated look in Ed's eyes as he cracked them open, searching for his brother's face amid all the brightness of sky and sun which peeked through the cracks of the roof above them.   
  
"Niisan?" Al hazarded, beginning to withdraw his finger from his brother's body. With the uncoordination of the thoroughly fucked, Ed put out a hand to stop him, flesh palm pressed against the smooth curve of Al's forearm.   
  
"A-Al," Ed breathed, even his voice shaking. "C'mere. Close."   
  
Obediently, Al bent near, returning Ed's gaze as he studied the expression of Al's eyelights in great detail. With an effort, Ed lifted his head from the pallet, loose, dirtied hair hanging loose beneath it as he stretched up to kiss his brother.   
  
It was a kiss Al couldn't really return, lacking lips or a tongue, but it was a kiss Al  _received_  earnestly. Eyelights shuttering dim, Al felt his brother's lips against his jawplate, felt the tip of Ed's tongue tracing the cut and beveled lines of Al's jagged line of fangs and teeth. Al nudged his head forward just a bit in response, offering pressure if he couldn't offer anything else. Ed purred against his jawplate in satisfaction, firmly pressing his lips once more to Al's mouth, then let his head drop back to the pallet with a muted thud.   
  
"Nnngh, Al." Ed's hips twisted against Al's palm, slowly pulling away. Al helped, sliding his finger free, and curled his big palm across his brother's automail thigh as Ed went limp and boneless under his touch.   
  
"That….mmmm. Nobody better do anything stupid for the next…the next two hours," Ed mumbled, curling onto his side like a cat seeking the sunbeam. "Cause I'm not moving for two hours."   
  
"Niisan." Al sighed a little, reaching up with his clean hand to stroke Ed's hair away from his face. He'd need to find Ed a place to wash off now. He could do that. But not yet. Ed was already mostly unconscious. Al would stay, and watch him sleep, for a little while yet.


End file.
